


Catnip

by rockme



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Transformation, Kittens, M/M, Stoner!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockme/pseuds/rockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while smoking, Jon hears a distant meow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

Meow.

Jon looks around his apartment, a little paranoid. Dyan is sleeping in on his downy pillow while Clover is sitting next to him. Jon takes another hit from the blunt before he passes it to Brendon.

Meow.

"Dude, did you hear that?" Jon asks. The meowing is distant, so he knows it isn't Clover, and Dyan is asleep. Meow. Jon is staring right at Dylan when he hears it again this time.

"Yeah, I heard it," Brendon says, his eyes wider than usual. He's holding the blunt, and they hear it again before Brendon starts laughing.

Now there's clawing at the door.

"Holy shit dude, where is that coming from?" Brendon asks. Jon stands up and Brendon stares at Clover.

Jon opens the door to the apartment and looks around, his vision slightly hazy. Meow. He looks down and sees a small grey striped kitten with tiny blue eyes. It's panting, and Jon's never seen a cat pant before. He squats down and picks up the kitten, it's pink tongue hanging out of it's mouth. Jon checks to see if it's male or female.

"Hey little buddy. Where'd you come from?" 

Meow.

"Aww," Jon says, a slight chuckle in his throat. He's grinning from ear to ear when he shuts the door and nuzzles his nose into the kitten's fur. "Bren, look at what I found."

The kitten is small enough that Jon can wrap his hand around his body. Jon can feel his tiny little heartbeat and he realizes the kitten is still panting.

"Where did that even come from?" Brendon asks. Jon tousles Brendon's hair before he walks in the kitchen and finds a small cat dish to fill up with water. He sets the dish and the kitten on the counter side by side, and the cat looks up at Jon almost like he's saying thank you, then he licks hastily from the dish. Brendon walks in the kitchen and hands the blunt back to Jon, who smokes it while he watches Brendon look for snacks around the kitchen. 

"He reminds me of Spencer," Jon says. He's leaning back against the fridge, and Brendon lazily pushes him out of the way to look in the freezer.

"I know I had some M&Ms in here," Brendon mumbles, digging through the contents of the freezer. He pulls back while triumphantly holding a bag of rainbow colored candies. 

"Those are Skittles," Jon retorts, but Brendon's probably not even paying attention. "Did you hear me? He reminds me of Spencer," Jon repeats, and Brendon finally takes a good look at the kitten on the counter before his eyes widen again. 

"Holy shit, he does! Look at his eyes, man. They're like, exactly like Spencer's," Brendon says, grabbing a handful of Skittles and stuffing them into his mouth. Jon pets the kitten when it stops drinking from the dish. It stares longingly at the bag of Skittles in Brendon's hand, and Brendon laughs quietly. 

"Aww, little kitty. I gave one of these to Clover and Jon was not happy," Brendon says, looking up at the light on the ceiling as if recalling a memory. Jon starts looking through his cabinets for kitten food, but Clover stopped eating that a while ago. Brendon starts making a turkey sandwich and sets it on the counter, then he starts laughing a few seconds later. Jon glances at Brendon, who is laughing at the kitten, who is attempting to tug the meat from the sandwich.

"You are way too baked right now," Jon mutters, but he smiles anyway, because the kitten is just too cute for words. Jon pulls the turkey from the sandwich and sets it in front of the kitten. He starts eating it, his paws holding down a side while he attempts to tug it away from the rest of the meat. Then he meows again, almost like he's frustrated, and Brendon's laughing way too hard now, doubled over while still clutching his bag of Skittles. 

"I gotta call Spencer," Brendon says, and the cat looks at him with wide eyes. Jon doesn't notice as he cuts up the meat into little bits for the cat. Brendon holds his phone to his ear, hearing it ring a few times but then Spencer's voicemail. The kitten meows again, then again, as if to say Brendon, I'm Spencer and as you can see, I'm way too small to be carrying an iPhone right now. Also, you're an idiot.

But alas, Brendon does not understand the kitten. He attempts to call Spencer two more times before sighing loudly as a message for Spencer's voicemail. 

Brendon makes a new sandwich and eats it before he goes to bed. Jon picks up the kitten when it's finished eating. 

"I'm gonna name you James. 'Cause I swear you remind me of Spencer."

The kitten meows, it's tail waving behind him in an annoyed tone. 

"You don't like that name? Okay, but if I call you Spencer, you can't tell him," Jon mumbles, scratching the kitten's chin. The kitten purrs, almost as if saying okay. Jon sits on the couch next to Clover, who sniffs the kitten before laying back down.

"Huh, that's weird. Clover doesn't usually like other animals," Jon muttered. He shrugged before he lay back on the couch, holding Spencer on his chest and falling asleep.

\---

Spencer woke up before Jon. Jon's left hand was on Spencer's ass and his right hand on the small of his back. Jon snored lightly, his mouth shut. He looked like he needed a shower, but he still smelled nice. Spencer stood up carefully, covering his crotch and going to his and Brendon's room.

Brendon was naked in his bed, the top bunk, the covers barely covering his ass. He liked to jerk off when he was high. He had a poster of Johnny Depp on the ceiling above his bed. Spencer smirked and dressed. He wondered where Ryan was when he realized he wasn't there the night before.

They were all in college, Ryan, Brendon, Jon, and Spencer, but they had been friends before then. Brendon was kicked out for being gay, and Ryan didn't like his dad too much. They needed help with the rent even though it was only a two bedroom, so Brendon roomed with Spencer and Ryan roomed with Jon. It worked out well, except for when Brendon would get drunk and horny. Or when anyone was horny for that matter. There was pretty much no privacy. But at least they lived in a nice neighborhood.

Since there was lack of privacy, Spencer wondered how long he could last without telling anyone about his problem. He had a hint of where it came from, but when he tried to find the guy that gave him the weed that changed him into a fucking kitten, he was gone. They always were, like those stupid movies. He figured if he was anything, he'd have to call himself an animagus. Brendon would love that. 

Spencer shoved Brendon on his bed, making him move the covers fully away from his bare ass. Brendon just mumbled something in his sleep.

"I'm gonna make bacon," Spencer says, and Brendon sits up and stretches lazily. His hair is sticking out at different angles, and then he grins. 

"Spencer, we found a cat! It's a little baby kitty, and he reminds us of you," Brendon says happily. Spencer leans down and tosses Brendon's boxers to him.

"I haven't seen a cat around, except for Dylan and Clover," Spencer says, trying to sound absentminded. He scratches his cheek before he leaves the room to let Brendon get dressed. 

Spencer walks in the kitchen, passing the living room. He notices Jon's half-awake, and he's looking around, a confused look on his face. Spencer ignores it and says good morning as he leans down to find a frying pan. 

"Hey," Jon says, his voice groggy. "Where were you last night? Brendon called you."

"Uh, just studying at the library," Spencer replies. Jon's still looking around the apartment living room. "What are you looking for?" Spencer asks.

Jon scratches his head. "Well, don't be mad, but I found a cat last night. And he looks like you, so I named him Spencer," Jon says, a slight smirk playing at the corner of his lips. 

"Brendon said the same thing, dude. Were you guys smoking last night?"

"Well... yes, but we both saw it. I should have taken a picture..." Jon says, frowning. Spencer bites his lip, feeling slightly guilty. He glances at the counter and grabs the cat dish, putting it away before Jon walks into the kitchen, then continues making breakfast. 

Brendon walks in looking just as sad at Jon does, his hair still messy and only wearing the boxers Spencer tossed him. Jon tells Brendon he named the cat Spencer, so they start calling out for it. Spencer huffs and eats a slice of bacon.

"You guys, it's not gonna come. And find something else to name it," Spencer scoffs, making plates for the other two. 

"How do you know he won't come?" Brendon asks, a puppy dog look in his eyes. 

"Because... Because when I came home late, I think it ran out the door," Spencer says, looking away from their faces. He makes the mistake of looking at Jon, who looks completely heartbroken.

Ryan walks in the door a few minutes later wearing only a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He looks at Spencer with an empathetic smile before dashing to his room. 

Spencer clears his throat and eats another piece of bacon, then he walks from the kitchen, grabbing his keys. "Gotta run, study group. I'll be back around 6," Spencer says, and he's gone.

Brendon and Jon exchange glances, then shrug. Brendon goes back to Ryan's room.

\---

It happens again. Spencer's studying at the library, and he falls asleep. When he wakes up, he's a cat, and his clothes are surrounding him. He huffs, if cats can huff, and hides under the study desk, attempting to pull his clothes under with him. He gives up and grabs his keys with his teeth from his pocket, thankful there were only two and a small key chain, and he sneaks out of the library, a few people glancing at him and giving him odd looks. 

The library is only a block away from home, but when you're a small animal, it seems like a mile. There are too many people that attempt to grab you, and being as small as Spencer was, it's tough running away and hiding in a bush. He drops his keys a few times, but he finally makes it home, sliding through the front door when someone walks out, and then climbing the stairs up to the very top floor. By the time Spencer is finally at his front door, he's panting, and it feels like his poor teeth will fall out. He doesn't have the strength to meow or scratch at the door, and he feels like crying.

Spencer sets the keys on the floor and lets out a tiny meow, wishing that Clover didn't hate other animals so that Ryan would be willing to let Hobo out. When she was allowed out, she liked to sniff the door. She would smell Spencer, and hopefully bark, but Ryan probably wasn't even home. 

Spencer heard someone climbing up the stairs. He grabbed the keys in his mouth again and attempted to hide, but it's not like there was any place to go in an apartment hallway. He ended up in the very corner of the hall, not too far away from the door, and breathed out when he noticed Ryan. Spencer meowed tiredly, still slightly panting when Ryan leaned down to pick him up. 

"Hey," Ryan mumbles, and he leans back down to pick up Spencer's keys, then he unlocks the door and walks inside. They notice that no one's home, so Ryan turns on the lights. He gets the cat dish and fills it with water, then sets it down on the counter along with Spencer. 

Ryan happened to smoke the same weed Spencer smoked. They had both been studying at the college library, and it stayed open 24-hours, so they smoked it there and fell asleep, and when they woke up, they were cats. When Ryan was a cat, he was white with random black and brown spots. He reminded Spencer of Hobo, but Hobo the cat. 

Whatever they had smoked, Spencer regretted it, and it made him want to never, ever smoke again, although that would probably not be the case. Ryan puts a TV dinner in the microwave with the intention of sharing it with Spencer.

Jon walks in the apartment with groceries, and Brendon follows. Great, they probably got a bunch of junk food. Spencer hated being a cat, and he groans, but it comes out as a hiss. Ryan looks at him with a smirk on his face, and Spencer just glares at him before he continues licking out of his dish.

"The kitty! Spencer!" Jon says, and he puts the bags down and picks Spencer off the table before he hugs him close. Spencer lets out a strangled growl, looking at Ryan. 

"Wait, what? Spencer?" Ryan says, and he pulls Spencer back from Jon. 

"Yes, Spencer. He looks like Spencer, don't you think? I found him yesterday," Jon answers, attempting to grab Spencer back from Ryan. Ryan steps back and holds Spencer gingerly, who crawls up Ryan's shirt and sits on his shoulder. Ryan hisses through his teeth. 

"Ow, fucker," Ryan mumbles, and the microwave beeps. Spencer meows and Brendon reaches over to pet him.

"Where did you find him?" Brendon asks, a stupid grin on his face. He keeps petting Spencer, who looks slightly annoyed, but Ryan can tell he secretly likes it. He grabs the TV dinner from the microwave, then glances down at the groceries on the floor.

"Spencer's gonna be pissed that you guys only got junk food," Ryan mumbles. He gets a fork from the silverware drawer and walks carefully out of the kitchen around the bags on the floor.

"Well I called him but he left his phone and I don't know where he is," Jon says. "And I got apples and... yogurt, at least."

Spencer meows from Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looks down at the bags before he grabs a yogurt and then walks out into the living room. Brendon follows him before he decides to grab Spencer off of Ryan's shoulder.

"Kitty, don't ever leave like that," Brendon says, cuddling Spencer close. He rubs Spencer's belly and hears him purring. Ryan smirks and turns on the TV. 

"He likes that, huh?" Ryan says, earning a glare from Spencer. "I think he's hungry, I was gonna let him eat some of my food."

"Oh, I got kitten chow!" Jon says, and he pulls it from one of the bags on the floor. Brendon walks in the kitchen while still holding Spencer. Ryan smirks to himself when Jon and Brendon attempt to feed Spencer the kitten chow. He opens the yogurt and Spencer comes running out as fast as his little legs will let him, but Brendon still catches him.

"Spencer, eat the food!" Brendon huffs, putting Spencer in front of the cat dish again. Spencer growls lowly and runs out of the kitchen again, reaching Ryan's lap before Brendon can grab him again. Ryan's still smirking when he puts Spencer on the table in front of the open yogurt.

"Dude, you can't feed that to a cat. He's gonna shit everywhere!" Jon says.

"Jon, just leave him alone, he's not gonna eat anything else, trust me," Ryan replies, taking a bite of the mashed potatoes from the TV dinner. Spencer pulls back and licks his chops repeatedly, and Brendon grins. 

"He is so cute! I just want to squeeze him," Brendon says, reaching for Spencer. Spencer moves away quickly, jumping back into Ryan's lap. 

"Why does he like you more than Jon and I?" Brendon pouts. Spencer licks his paw and wipes his face off, and Ryan lifts him up and kisses the top of his head. 

"I've seen him around before. I think he recognizes me," Ryan says. Spencer keeps his head up in Ryan's arms, but his eyelids slowly start to droop. Ryan scratches behind his ear before he stands up, still holding Spencer and taking him to his bed. 

"Night, Spence," Ryan mumbles, walking out of Spencer's room.

Jon looks at Ryan with a concered look. 

"It's past 6 and Spencer's not home. Should I be worried?" Jon asks Ryan sits back down and finishes his food. 

"He came home while you guys were out. A big test is coming up, you know him," Ryan answers. 

Jon still looks worried.

\---

When Spencer wakes up, Ryan is on his chest. He's staring at Spencer, his tail waving idly behind him.

"You're fucking creepy, dude," Spencer mumbles, pushing Ryan off his chest. Ryan just meows.

"What?" Brendon says from above him. Brendon's head peeks over the side of the bed, and Brendon spots Ryan before Spencer can hide him. 

"Is that another cat? Where are all these cats coming from?" Brendon asks. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in last night."

"Er, yeah. I found him. I don't know, maybe they're attracted to Jon," Spencer mumbles, picking Ryan up around his body. Ryan meows again and Brendon reaches for him. 

"Hold on, let me feed him," Spencer says, putting Ryan back down on the bed. "Close your eyes, pervert." 

Brendon sits back up and holds a pillow over his face, while Ryan turns around as Spencer stands up. He gets dressed and walks out of the room with Ryan following him. Spencer hears the bed squeak as Brendon gets down from his bunk. Jon opens the door to his room and Hobo follows out, running up and sniffing Ryan.

"What? Another cat? What the hell?" Jon says. Hobo starts licking all over Ryan's face.

Spencer sighs and looks at Ryan when Jon asks where Ryan is. 

"I think we should just tell them now," Spencer says, and Ryan looks up at Spencer while Hobo is still licking the side of his face. He looks annoyed, and Spencer picks him up.

"Tell who what?" Jon asks, and Brendon's in the hallway now. 

"Where's Spencer the cat?" Brendon asks. 

"Wait, where's Ryan the person?" Jon asks, looking at Ryan in Spencer's arms. His eyes are the same honey brown the real Ryan's eyes are. Jon reaches out and pets the top of his head. 

"Okay, I have to explain something to you guys," Spencer says, feeling claustrophobic and walking out of the hallway. Brendon and Jon follow, curiosity oozing from their ears. Spencer thinks of ways to tell them about their situation, but all the scenarios end up with Jon asking where he got his weed from.

Jon and Brendon sit on the couch and Spencer stands in front of the coffee table. He sets Ryan down, who stares at Brendon and Jon. 

"So, Ryan and I got this weed, and we smoked it in the library, and ever since then, we've been... changing," Spencer explains, looking down at Ryan as if he'd explain further. He just meows.

"Changing as in...?" Brendon asks, reaching over to pet Ryan on the coffee table. Ryan bats his paw at Brendon's hand.

"Well, you know how Spencer the cat isn't here when I'm here?"

Their faces are still blank.

"And you know how Ryan isn't here right now, but there's a new cat here?"

Jon looks like he's starting to grasp onto Spencer's words.

"Wait. Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" Brendon asks, and he glances at Ryan, who meows again. "Are you saying that... my... my boyfriend is a cat?" Brendon asks. Spencer looks at Brendon, and he looks like he's about to pass out, but he stands up quickly and declares he needs a bowl.

Jon doesn't know what to say. He just stares at Spencer and then scratches his beard.

"Where did you get that weed, dude?" Jon asks, and he's chuckling disbelievingly. Spencer sits down in the chair across from the coffee table.

"This dude Ryan found. But we tried finding him after everything happened, and he pretty much disappeared. He called it Catnip," Spencer says. Jon can't help but start laughing.

Spencer rolls his eyes and Ryan meows again, displeased. 

"I know it sounds fucked up, man, but seriously, it's true. You found me outside the door when you were high, and Brendon fucking ate my Skittles, and then he made a turkey sandwich. That I ate."

Jon stops laughing and looks at Brendon when he walks back in the room with his bowl and a lighter. 

"Are you fucking serious, man? How did you know that?" Jon asks, and he looks at Ryan again. Ryan just stares at him, his tail waving behind him. 

"I'm dead serious dude. Like, I don't even know how it happened. But we fall asleep and when we wake up, we're not a human anymore. That's why I end up coming home as a cat, because I fall asleep while studying at the library," Spencer says. Brendon's lighting up his bowl, and he seems to grasp the idea way better than Jon does. Ryan jumps off the table into Brendon's lap, comforting him. Brendon looks a little weirded out, but he still pets Ryan softly.

"So you can't like... control it?" Jon asks. Spencer shrugs and sighs. "I hope I can eventually," Spencer mumbles. "We're sleeping when it happens. But I feel it. I just haven't been able to wake up. I think if we figure that out, we can stop it."

"So you guys are like animagi, but you can't control it, so you're more like werewolves, but you don't need a full moon," Brendon says. Spencer knew he would say that. He smirked to himself before he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm an animagus," Spencer replies.

"Lucky," Brendon says, taking a hit from his bowl and blowing it into Ryan's face. 

\---

They figure out a way for Spencer to come home with all of his belongings when he falls asleep at the library. Well, it's more just common sense now that Jon and Brendon know. He just has to pull his phone out and call one of them and meow. 

Jon manages to find Spencer in the way back of the library. He scoops up Spencer and stuffs his clothes into his backpack. The librarian scoffs at him when he walks out with Spencer tucked under his arm. People look at him weird when they see a man walking on campus while holding a kitten, but Jon doesn't really care. He holds Spencer against his chest, and Spencer realizes how much he likes Jon's scent. Jon smells faintly of weed all the time, but also like soap and a nice spray on cologne. He smells like home. 

They get back to the apartment and Jon unlocks the door. He attempts to set Spencer down, but Spencer digs his claws into Jon's shirt.

"Fuck, ouch!" Jon scoffs, but he doesn't let go of Spencer. Jon takes off his backpack and sits on the couch, and Spencer meows. Sorry.

"It's okay," Jon mutters, lifting up his shirt and examining at the scratch marks on his chest. Spencer stares at him, and if cats could blush, he probably would, but he can't take his eyes away from Jon's skin. It looks so soft and warm, and Spencer can't help but nuzzle his face against Jon's stomach.

Jon grins and picks Spencer up, his shirt sliding back down over his stomach. "Tickles," he explains, and he holds Spencer in his arms. "Hungry?"

Meow.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jon says, and stands up while still holding Spencer. Jon cuts up an apple and sets Spencer on the counter in front of his food while he searches for something to eat for himself. They hear Brendon walk in and he goes straight to the kitchen and makes a funny squealing noise when he glances at Spencer on the counter.

"He's so cute!" Brendon says, and he picks up Spencer and holds him against his chest. Spencer glares and holds his ears back, growling low in his throat, but Brendon ignores it, kissing all over Spencer's face. For Spencer, it's actually quite scary when Brendon's lips move back and forth towards face. And he hates it when Brendon kisses his nose.

"Brendon, I don't think he likes that," Jon tries, and he carefully takes Spencer away from Brendon. If cats could sigh, Spencer would. He just glares at Brendon, who seems oblivious to his expressions.

"But I just can't help it. He's so tiny and cuddly and adorable," Brendon says with a stupid grin on his face. Spencer wonders how bad Ryan had it. But then he notices the scratch marks on Brendon's neck, and feeling slightly justified, he continues eating his apple.

Jon tells them he's going to work on his homework, and Spencer jumps down from the counter and follows him, not wanting to be left alone with Brendon. Jon opens his door and Hobo runs out, sniffing at Spencer before licking him and running off somewhere. Spencer felt bad and wanted to take Hobo for a walk, but current disabilities kept him home. He jumps on Jon's bed and curls into himself, closing his eyes. 

When he wakes up, he's Spencer again, but naked Spencer on Jon's bed. Jon's at his desk studying, his back turned away from Spencer. 

"Don't look," Spencer says, but of course Jon looks, and Spencer covers his crotch quickly. 

"Oops, sorry," Jon says, smirking. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Jon's eyes linger where Spencer's hands cover his crotch, but he looks up at Spencer's face. "Maybe we should record you sleeping or something."

"Maybe, but I feel like Brendon would jerk off to it," Spencer replies, and he walks out of the room. Jon leans back in his chair, watching Spencer's ass before he shuts his door. 

\---

"I think I know how you guys can control it," Brendon says a few weeks later, petting Ryan in his lap. He's purring a little too loudly.

"How?" Spencer asks. He's sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table with his laptop out, typing up his ten page paper that was due in four hours. Procrastinator? Spencer? Never.

"So I was reading up on Harry Potter and-"

"No."

"But in Harry Po-"

"No."

"But in Harry Potter they have to channel their thoughts into becoming an animal! So maybe if you just thought really hard about turning back into Spencer, it would work," Brendon says, and he picks up Ryan and holds him up above his head.

"Ryan, think about turning back into Ryan," Brendon says. Spencer looks over and Ryan looks royally pissed. 

"He doesn't like being held in the air, Brendon."

Ryan is glaring at Brendon, but he's helpless in any situation when he's a cat, so he growls lowly but closes his eyes. Brendon sets him down on the couch beside him and pets the top of his head.

"Yeah, just focus on being Ryan," Brendon tries, and Ryan opens one eye at him before closing it. Spencer smirks and turns back to his paper.

"Focus... focus..."

"Brendon, shut up," Ryan says, and Spencer turns around. Unfortunately for him, Ryan is sitting right next to him, naked, and when he turns, his face is at eye level with his crotch. Spencer blushes and turns away quickly. Brendon yells out of surprise, wrapping his arms around Ryan and squeezing him.

"It worked! What were you thinking of?" Brendon asks, sitting up on his knees on the couch. Ryan grabs one of the couch pillows and covers his crotch. 

"Uh, well I was thinking of sex, and then I told you to shut up, and then I was thinking of sex with you," Ryan answers. Spencer smirks again and Brendon pouts.

"Not funny, Ryan. Seriously, Spencer needs to know, too."

"I'm serious. I was thinking of sex with you, and then it got really fucking cold," Ryan explains.

"So, Spencer has to think about sex with someone?"

Ryan shrugs and stands up, walking back to his room. Brendon follows and Spencer hears the door shut. He's staring at his computer screen, and he sighs. The truth was, Spencer tried it before, focusing on turning back into his human self, but his mind wondered off. He had started thinking of Jon, how nice he smelled, and how soft his skin was. And when he opened his eyes, he was Spencer again. 

Ryan probably wasn't necessarily thinking of sex. He was probably thinking of how Brendon touched him when they were together, in his human form, how Ryan would touch Brendon, and to do that, he had to have the mentality of being his human self. 

Spencer shook his head and continued working on his paper. Jon came home half an hour later, and Spencer wished he was a cat just so he had an excuse to snuggle with him. 

His wish came true. He cursed, but it only came out as a meow. He was standing on his keyboard, and Jon scooped him up and kissed his forehead. 

"That's weird. I've never seen you turn into a cat when you're not sleeping," Jon says, and he looks at the computer screen and deletes the letters Spencer happened to step on. 

Midnight, midnight! Spencer thought, and he glared at the screen as if the rest of his paper would write itself. Spencer notices Jon reading the last few lines before he sets Spencer down and grabs his laptop.

"You have Mr. Collins, right? Middle Eastern History? I had that class last year. I can totally finish this for you," Jon says. Spencer meows and climbs into Jon's lap. Jon's skimming through the first eight pages before he scrolls down to the last one and starts typing. Spencer reads along. If cats could smile, Spencer would. 

Jon finishes the paper within twenty minutes, proofreads it, and then sends it to the teacher. Spencer wants to hug him, but all he can do it rub his tiny head against Jon's stomach affectionately. 

"Aw, you're welcome,' Jon says, grinning. Jon picks Spencer up and kisses his nose, and Spencer doesn't mind it when Jon does it. Spencer rubs his cheek against Jon's beard and he closes his eyes, thinking of Jon touching him, his fingers tracing random patterns on his side. When Spencer opens his eyes, he's naked and in Jon's lap, his arms around Jon's neck.

Jon looks up at him expectingly, and Spencer can't help but lean down and kiss Jon, his eyes closing. Jon kisses back, his hands moving on to Spencer's hips. Jon tastes almost exactly like Spencer imagined, like weed, of course, and other things, like cinnamon and coffee. He tastes like home.

Spencer doesn't want to pull away, but he does anyway, taking in a deep breath. His eyes are still shut and their noses brush against each others. Spencer kisses him again, a smile on his lips. Jon's beard scratches against his own, their lips moving fluidly. Spencer pushes his tongue past Jon's lips as he tilts his head, and he feels Jon's fingertips squeeze his hips.

They break apart a few minutes later, Spencer taking in another deep breath. Jon's kisses were literally breath taking.

"Maybe I should finish your papers for you more often," Jon says. Spencer grins and nuzzles his nose into Jon's neck. 

\---

Spencer accidentally thinks of snuggling up with Jon as a cat when he's in class one day. Thankfully, he's in the very back, and no one pays attention to anything in this class. But he's stuck under piles of clothes, and there's no way he can drag his backpack all the way to the library at least. 

He was stuck, when he thought about it. No one might notice him now, but they surely would if he turned back into a human, naked. He could call Jon, but Jon would think he's at the library. It was worth a shot. Spencer tugged his phone from his pants pocket and called Jon. 

"Hello?" Jon answered. Spencer meowed quietly. A kid snored loudly next to him. 

"Spence? Are you at the library?"

Meow.

The teacher droned on about war technicalities. 

"Shit, you're in class, aren't you?" 

Spencer didn't meow that time, hoping Jon would hear the teacher talking. 

"I'll be there soon, don't worry," Jon says, and he hangs up. Spencer nudges his phone back in his pocket before he tugs his clothes all the way under the chair. He hides behind his bag that leans against the chair, listening to the teacher and the kid snoring next to him.

I so hate my life right now.

Jon is there in less than fifteen minutes. The teacher gives him an odd look, but Jon smiles and goes to the back where he sees Spencer's bag and sits down in the seat. Spencer bats at his ankle. Get me out of here.

The kid that was snoring glances over at Jon. He looks a little dumbfounded, but he goes back to sleep. Spencer keeps batting at Jon's ankle. Jon huffs and reaches down, grabbing Spencer's clothes and stuffing them into Spencer's bag, then he picks up Spencer and puts him in his hoodie, zipping it up. Spencer sticks his head out and Jon pushes him back in.

Jon grabs Spencer's bag and stands up, earning him a glare from the teacher. He walks out of the back door this time, his arm in his hoodie as he holds Spencer up. Spencer keeps poking his head out impatiently.

"Stop it," Jon mutters, but Spencer can't help it. He likes seeing where he's going.

They get back home a bus ride later. Spencer chews on one of the strings to Jon's hoodie the whole time. When Jon pulls Spencer out from his hoodie, Spencer meows at him and playfully bats at his nose. Jon can't help but grin, but he's still clearly upset.

"What happened?" Jon asks, setting Spencer down on the couch. Spencer doesn't want to be in his human form yet, so he rolls over on his back and looks up at Jon. 

"C'mon, Spence," Jon mumbles, but he ends up rubbing his tummy anyway.

Spencer decides how much he loves Jon's hands, and he imagines them on his neck, his hips, his ass. He feels himself turn back into his human being, and he opens his eyes, glancing up at Jon. Jon hands him his messenger bag and Spencer sits up, pulling out his clothes and putting them back on.

"I don't know, I was thinking of cuddling with you," Spencer says, a light blush on his cheeks. Jon smiles at him, but he still looks concerned. 

"You could have gotten caught. What if you were sent to the pound or something? You've got to be more careful, Spence," Jon says. His arms go around Spencer's waist, and Spencer leans into him. 

"I honestly wish I didn't start smoking weed," Spencer says, slightly laughing. There was an underlying sense of guilt to his tone, and Jon didn't miss it. He closes his eyes and rests his head on Spencer's shoulder. 

"Maybe... maybe we should talk to someone about this. Like, a doctor. I mean, this obviously isn't normal, and I don't know if it's considered healthy either," Jon says, his eyes lowered towards the floor. Dylan is looking at him lazily from his bed.

"Since when do you worry about my health, Walker?" Spencer asks. Jon looks up, and there's a glint in Spencer's eyes. Jon smiles and bites his lip.

"Since you became my boyfriend, I guess," Jon mumbles. Spencer grins and keeps his eyes trained on Dylan across the room.

"I think that might give you worrying rights, then," Spencer says, and he looks at Jon. 

Jon's already leaning in to kiss him. 

\---

"I have an idea," Brendon announces. 

"Oh shit," Jon says, and Spencer laughs. Brendon glares at them, his hands on his hips in a properly pissed off manner.

"I'm serious. You said that guy called it Catnip, right? Well what if we just got some catnip and like, smoked it with real weed?" Brendon says seriously, his arms crossed over his chest now. Ryan's in his cat form, nudging Brendon's ankles affectionately with his head. Brendon can't help but grin, but he covers it up quickly by clearing his throat. Brendon was even more of a sucker for Ryan when he was a cat, and Ryan knew it.

"It's worth a shot. I don't think it'd do much to us," Spencer says. Brendon punches his fist in the air and whispers a loud 'yes' under his breath, then he walks back to his room with Ryan following him. He emerges a few minutes later with a blunt in his hand, and he passes it to Spencer. Ryan walks out in his boxers and sits on the floor next to Spencer.

Spencer lights the blunt and takes the first hit, passing it to Ryan. He holds it and sees Clover walk over and sniff him. After a few minutes, he doesn't feel any different, just slightly high. Ryan shrugs after he takes his hit, then he passes it to Brendon.

"Wait, should he even... Whatever," Spencer says, shrugging. He doubted the catnip trick would work anyway, so he took another hit when Brendon passed it to him, then offered it to Jon. He declined and Spencer lay his head down in Jon's lap, yawning. He was tired already?

Spencer remembered the affects of the weed him and Ryan smoked, but he was asleep before he could say anything.

The next morning, there was a black cat in Brendon's bunk. Ryan picked him up and sighed.

"This is not good. But at least I'm not a cat. Wait, I'm not a cat. Brendon, it worked! I'm not a cat," Ryan says, and he climbs out of bed. Spencer is probably in Jon's room, so Ryan carries Brendon to the door and hears a soft moan.

"Um, we can wait," Ryan says. Ryan walks in the kitchen and sets Brendon down on the counter before he smirks and picks him back up again.

"It's pay back time," Ryan declares, and Brendon meows at him with a questioning look in his little cat eyes. Ryan takes them to the bathroom and starts a bath, kneeling down beside the tub and setting Brendon in the water. Brendon just stares at him before sitting down. He was not going to give Ryan the satisfaction of being annoyed, no matter how disturbing the water felt when it got underneath his fur. He shivered, and Ryan huffed, but grabbed Brendon's shampoo and scrubbed him down anyway.

Brendon made weird mewling sounds and attempted to shake all of his paws off, but he seemed to forget he was in a bathtub full of water. Ryan just rinsed him off and pulled him from the tub, setting him on the floor. Brendon looked a lot skinnier with his hair wet and stuck to his skin. He shook himself off and Ryan wrapped him in a towel.

"You're so cute," Ryan coos, and Brendon glares at him. Ryan just grins and rubs the towel over his fur. He sets Brendon down, who is shivering now, and with every step he takes, he shakes one of his paws. Ryan makes a giggling sound and Brendon stares at him. He wishes he could laugh.

Ryan grabs another dry towel and scoops up Brendon before he stands back up and walks towards Jon's door. 

"You guys, guess what?" Ryan asks, knocking on their door. 

"Huh?" Spencer asks, pulling the covers over him and Jon. Ryan walks in while cradling Brendon. 

"Is that who I think it is?" Jon asks. His face looks blank, not surprised at all. Though he's glad he didn't smoke with them last night. 

Brendon manages to scramble out of Ryan's arms, leaving him with a few scratches, before he jumps on Jon's bed. Spencer sits up and looks at him.

Spencer, Spencer, Ryan gave me a bath and I'm cold!

Spencer keeps the covers around him and Jon, but he reaches over and grabs the blanket off of Ryan's bed. He wraps Brendon up.

"So I guess we found a solution, because I'm not a cat, and neither is Ryan, but you certainly are," Spencer says. Brendon licks his paws, attempting to dry them.

Ryan sits on his bed and looks at Brendon, then at Jon.

"I want to see what you'd look like as a cat, Jon," Ryan says. Jon laughs and shakes his head. 

"No, absolutely not. You would probably torture me, and now we have to help Brendon turn back because you know he doesn't sleep until it's his bed time," Jon says, glancing over Spencer's shoulder at Brendon. 

Ryan thinks for a minute before looking back at Jon. 

"Brendon is too impatient to focus on turning back into a human. Someone needs to blow smoke in his face or something, and for that to happen, someone has to smoke it. And I don't want to be a cat anymore, I'm scared if I do it again I'll be stuck like that forever. So it has to be you, Jon, and then you can smoke again later," Ryan explains. It makes perfect sense.

"Or we could just wait until he wakes up tomorrow," Jon says.

"He has to work tonight," Ryan says.

Jon sighs loudly and buries his face into Spencer's neck. Spencer turns around and kisses his nose. 

"Please baby?" Jon looks up at him. Spencer's never called him baby before. He likes it. Spencer pecks his lips again and Jon smiles, biting the inside of his cheek before sighing. 

"Okay, but Brendon better not terrorize me."

Brendon manages to crawl over Spencer, his paws still wet and his claws accidently scratching Spencer's chest a few times. Spencer huffs, and Brendon licks Jon's nose.

\---

Jon has brown stripes that match his eyes. Brendon's slightly upset that he can't be a cat anymore, but Ryan knows he'll smoke the catnip again soon. Brendon liked being a cat way too much. 

Spencer cradles him most of the time, because each time he sets Jon down, Brendon scoops him up and squeezes him. Jon plays with Dylan and Clover, and he finds his set of keys in their pile of toys. He doesn't really mind being a cat, but he figures he'd get sick of it if Spencer and Ryan didn't like it so much. It was more annoying than anything. 

Jon sleeps on Spencer's chest that night, and when Spencer tells Jon he loves him, Jon turns back into his human form because he really needs to say it back.


End file.
